


It feels like home

by Moss_man_theres_no_need_to_feel_down



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Light Angst, One Shot, Short One Shot, no shade to the sexual fics tho you guys seem chill, there were so many sexual fics so I decided to even it out a bit with something simple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moss_man_theres_no_need_to_feel_down/pseuds/Moss_man_theres_no_need_to_feel_down
Summary: Doom guy just existing in his home on a rainy morning what crimes will he commit?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	It feels like home

**Author's Note:**

> I’m gonna preface this with the fact that I have never made it to the end of the 2016 doom game so if you see a glaring flaw then just close your eyes please

When he opened his eyes it was raining and softly tapping against the glass of his window sunlight barely making it through the clouds and into the room.  
it wasn’t supposed to rain till at least noon how late did he sleep in?

He looked at the clock,it was 2 pm.  
He has nowhere important to be today so he supposed it doesn’t matter how late he slept at least he was well rested.

he sat up and felt the cool wood flooring underneath his feet,  
It wasn't cold enough to be uncomfortable, just an odd comforting feeling of a cold morning.

he wandered down stairs and went up to the enclosure of Daisy,his pet bunny who was sound asleep.  
He quietly refilled her food and water before gently giving her some pets on the head.

he continued on and fed himself nothing too fancy just a bowl of lucky charms.  
He’s a grown adult he can treat himself.

he finished eating and sat down on the couch  
he stayed there just listening to the rain  
he let his mind drift off.

he shut his eyes, 

and he woke up.

he opened his eyes.

And he could see the cave around him dark,and all too warm  
blood drying to the floor.

He was back in hell right where he had fallen asleep.

“No…”a shaking voice came out still drowsy from sleep. 

“No please...let me go back...”he curled up into a ball trying to get a grip on reality.

“I just wanna go back home please…”he held himself tighter and for the first time in months, even years he felt warm tears running down his face still hidden behind the glass of his helmet.

he hadn’t remembered home so vividly in so long

It had felt like heaven. 

“I just wanna go back…”

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just wanna see the tough character have a good cry ok?  
> Also my apologies if this sucks I was afraid to go back and read it all the way Incase I didn’t like it but I enjoyed the process of making it


End file.
